Of A Princess And A Guardian
by ChepOnFire
Summary: VivixPell! Vivi has nighmares of Pell dying, so he watchs over her while she's sleeping. When she asks him to lay beside her, it should change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Thema: One Piece

Here it is! The first chapter of my Vivi x Pell fic! But before I start some remarks.

First of all his name! I know that his English name is Pell, but I don't like it. When I watched the 8th movie I was relieved when I heard that his original name is Peru. (That's his name in German, too.) So I call him Peru in this story.

The other names. I know most of them, but not all. For example Terracotta, who occurs in this chapter. That's her German name and I have no idea if it's the same in English.

The rating. It's M for reason. And that means not only the sex scenes.

Disclaimer. I don't own One Piece. Otherwise not all of the fatally injured would survive. Unfortunately Peru would be one of them, 'cause surviving a bomb detonation when carrying it is actually impossible, it should be even in that world. So it's good that One Piece and the fate of all it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

Last of all the story. I hope the characters aren't OOC. Please tell me if they are! And please review after reading! It only takes two minutes and helps me a lot, no matter if it's praise or flames!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Vivi stood at the window and watched Chaka and Peru walking on the premises. They were chatting, maybe about private matters, but probably about Alabasta. After all they were the guardians of this country, the jackal and the falcon.

Half a year ago it seemed as if there were only one guardian left, since Peru sacrificed himself to save the people in Alubarna by carrying a huge bomb high into the sky during the civil war. The bomb was part of the scheme the now former Shichibukai Sir Crocodile had planned; it should eliminate both the rebels and the imperial army who were fighting in the streets of the capital city.

A tomb was built for the guardian and his death was mourned by many, only his best friend Chaka believed that he survived. He turned out to have been right; two weeks after the defeat of Sir Crocodile and his Baroque Works Peru showed up in front of the palace. Although he had been seriously injured, he set off to return to Alubarna after a few days rest at an old man's place in the desert. Now he was almost recovered, but he had still some wounds that had not healed yet. Nevertheless he had already returned to his duties.

Vivi smiled. She had been very glad when she was told he survived. As fast as possible she had run to the throne hall where her father was welcoming Peru home. Full of joy she had flung her arms around his neck and stayed at his side for the rest of the day to fully convince herself that he was alive.

As happy as she had been about his homecoming, she now feared his death more than ever. She got nightmares in which he suddenly disappeared or in which she had to watch him die again and again. Frequently she lied to Igaram about her health, her mood, anything, only to give him a reason to send Peru to have a look at her while she was sleeping. She needed him at her side when she was waking up from her nightmares, so that she could see he was still here. She was afraid of losing him again. She would not be able to lose him again. His death would be her death, too.

xXxXxXx

At sunset Terracotta entered Vivi's bedroom to help her change her clothes. "Princess, it is time to go to bed!", she said.

Vivi smiled and laid aside the novel she was reading. "You know that I'm not going to bed yet."

Terracotta laughed and started to untie the corset. "Your father would not be pleased if he knew it. In his eyes you're still his little girl. Let him believe you are already sleeping. Anyway you are staying in your room, aren't you?"

Vivi chuckled. "You're right. It doesn't matter what I'm wearing while I'm reading." She breathed in deep when the corset was removed. It might look good, but it was not a pleasure to have difficulty in breathing the whole day.

Two minutes later she was wearing her sleeping dress and picked up the book. "Terracotta!", she called Igaram's wife back. "I don't feel well. Could you send Peru, please?"

Terracotta frowned. "You aren't feeling well a little bit too often, princess.", she noticed. "I hope you are not ill!"

Vivi smiled. "I don't hope so! Maybe it's only that you're lacing up the corset too tight!", she replied. She had a bad conscience, because she was lying again, but she needed Peru at her side.

"Maybe. I will send Peru to you as soon as I meet him! Good night!" With that the older woman left her alone.

Vivi became absorbed by the novel again, the only light a little oil lamp on the table beside her armchair. She spent about half an hour reading, when she heard a soft knocking. "Come in!", she said, already knowing who it was.

Peru followed her request and smiled as he closed the door. "If you are not feeling well, you should be in bed, princess!", he said.

His soft voice made the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She smiled at him and laid down the book.

He knew that it was only an excuse for having him here. Once she had waken up screaming and had to tell him about her nightmares. Since he knew her fears he came each time she called for him, even if he had something else to do. She was grateful for that. His presence was enough for her to sleep peaceful, the nightmares became rare when he was here.

"I wanted to finish the chapter!", she explained and pointed at the book. She knew he could see through her. That she was afraid of falling asleep when she was alone. But he left it at that and crossed the room.

Vivi crawled under the covers of her huge bed and snuggled down in her pillow. She watched Peru with half-closed eyes as he laid down his scarf and his necklace at the windowsill. And while she was wondering what the guardian might think when he looked at Alubarna, she fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

Peru had sat down in the armchair and had soon dozed off. He was roused by a scream and instantly he was at the princess' bed and embraced her. "It's okay! I'm here!", he reassured her while stroking her back.

When she told him about her dreams, he had wondered why she was so afraid of losing him again. But it was obvious: they had always get along with each other very well, more like brother and sister than guardian and princess.

Vivi cuddled up to him and buried her face in his robe. "Don't leave me!", she whispered.

"Don't be afraid! I stay with you!", Peru said softly. On one hand he was pleased that he meant so much to her, on the other hand he was worried about her because of her nightmares. She had them for longer than half a year!

"Peru?"

"Princess?"

"Can… can you lay by my side tonight?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I… don't think that's a good idea.", he replied slowly.

"Please!", she begged. "So that I know you're still here!"

Peru looked at her in silence. It would get him into trouble, if someone got to know about this. But he could not see the princess cry. At least because of him! He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Alright!", he gave in. "But don't tell anyone!"

Vivi nodded and gave him a smile. "Thank you!" She slid aside to make room for him, but he hesitated and asked himself if he really should do this. However, he threw away his doubts and laid down beside her. On the covers. The situation was awkward enough without the both of them under the same blanket.

Vivi snuggled up to him and he put an arm around her. He had the feeling he had to protect her although there was nothing threatening her. Nothing, but the nightmares and against those he was helpless.

He knew she was still awake, because of her irregular breathing. Therefore he could ask her something. "What have you dreamed about this time?"

"You… you fell from the bell tower.", Vivi answerd. "You wanted to turn into a falcon, but didn't succeed. Suddenly you were caught in an iron net of… of Sir Crocodile. And then… then… He started to torture you!" Her voice revealed that she was crying. "He has… He has… your eyes… your eyes were…" She sobbed.

"Hush, don't cry!", Peru said and stroke her cheek. "It was only a dream! You see, I'm here!"

"Luckily for me!", she muttered and laid her own hand down on his.

He blinked in surprise. This was something he had not expected, just as the following action. She took his hand and… kissed it?

He cleared his throat. "Princess?"

"Don't leave me!", she whispered and cuddled up to him a bit more.

He hold his breath. She was so near, he could feel her heartbeat and her warm breath at his neck. His heart started to pound and he could not resist stroking her lips with his thumb. She trembled at this touch and Peru stiffened. _This_ he had never considered to be possible. He remembered her behaviour towards him after he came back. Why hadn't he noticed earlier? It had been obvious! But still he could not believe it. For heaven's sake, he was thirteen years older than her! And above all he was a warrior! _And she was the princess!_ But nevertheless she had fallen in love with him.

His mind told him to get up and extend the distance between the princess and him as much as possible, to say nothing of how stupid he had been laying down in _her_ bed. He should take care of the princess and ensure that she was happy, not break her heart.

But he cold not move. Instead, his lips found their way to hers.

xXxXxXx

So this was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a little longer to translate this chapter, because I had to correct some paragraphs to make it less OOC

It took me a little longer to translate this chapter, because I had to correct some paragraphs to make it less OOC. But I don't think I succeeded…

Actually this is the second half of the first chapter, but I decide to split it into two because of it's length. I hope you enjoy it!

Again, the disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters aren't mine. Otherwise it wouldn't be that popular.

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2 : A Summer Night

Peru could feel her surprise and it took a few seconds before Vivi returned the kiss. He licked her lips, asking for admittance which she granted him immediately. He played tenderly with her tongue, exploring her mouth with curiosity. She tasted sweet and… Well, it was indescribable. It was _her_. He drew her close, one hand at her back, the other at her head.

He didn't know how long they were kissing each other, when suddenly a thought hit his mind: _What the hell was he doing?_

Abrupt he turned to the other side, breathing heavily and thinking about what the king would do if he found out what Peru had just done. It would be the best of all if he left her now, but he didn't want her to be alone with her nightmares. He knew they would return if he left. All the more after what he did a minute ago.

"Forgive me!", he said. "I shouldn't have done this!"

He heard a stifled sob. Damn, what had he done? He wanted her to be happy. Like all the others in the palace he had already seen her at the side of Kohza. With him she certainly would become happy. So why had he kissed her? Why had he made her cry although this was what he always wanted to pretend?

"Peru?"

"Princess?" He expected she would kick him out; not only ask him to leave, but kick him out. He would deserve it. At least she was going to blame him for what he had done and ask for the reasons.

"Can I… cuddle up to you?"

_That_ surprised him. Was it a good idea after what had just happened? But it had not been a good idea to lay down in her bed, too. The disaster was already done, so nothing opposed it.

"Yes", he replied.

She surprised him again by pulling the blanket away on which he laid, then cuddling up to him and covering the both of them with it.

His first impulse was to slide away, but firstly he already laid at the edge of the bed and secondly he actually didn't want it. Besides… For this moment Vivi was happy and only this was important, wasn't it? Smiling, he closed his eyes and listened to her breathing. Oddly enough the thought of this being the only time they could fall asleep like this cut him to the quick. To lay near to someone like this… To lay near to _her_ like this…

But his position as a commander of the Arabastan guard and as bodyguard of her father made further thoughts of this unnecessary. His duty was to protect. Her as well as her father as well as this country. And Vivi belonged to Kohza; the former leader of the rebellion truly loved her. For Peru she had always been a little sister. Hadn't she?

He remembered the time when she was a little girl and he carried her on his back through the sky. That she told him everything that occupied her, even when she became older – problems, rumors, adventures with the Suna Suna Clan, her first kiss. It has always been how he imagined it was with a little sister. But…

When he returned to the palace, he had been very glad about her frequently visits during his recovery. And while he had been walking through the desert, she had always been in his mind. The worries concerning Vivi had been the reason he went on even when he actually could not walk anymore because of the pain. And her flinging her arms around his neck had been worth the strains.

Could it be possible? Had he fallen in love with her without noticing? Well, solely the fact that he still was in her bed – although this was the last place he should be after all what he had done a while ago – was answer enough.

With which he gained a new problem. What should he do now? He was thirteen years older than the princess and the bodyguard of her father, that could not work out well. Kohza was definitely the better partner for her and he would make her happy. So Peru had to make it his business that Vivi fell in love with Kohza. Thinking about how he could manage this task, he finally fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

When he woke up the next morning, he stretched out of habit, but unusually there was something behind him, something warm and living. He needed a moment to realize that he was not in his own bed and another moment to remember where he was and why.

Next to him Vivi yawned and opened her eyes. A few seconds she looked at him sleepily, then she remembered what happened in the night and blushed.

The silence lasted for a while, then she murmured: "Dawn is coming. Terracotta will come in two hours. At the earliest."

Indeed the sky had just started to become brighter, so he had still time before he had to show up in the throne hall. Peru didn't know what to do. He had changed his position so that he was lying on his back, Vivi right next to him. It would be the best if he left the room immediately. He was just about to push the blanket away, when Vivi asked: "Why did you kiss me?"

He paused and looked at her. She seemed to be sad. He thought carefully about what to say. He didn't want to hurt her, but also he didn't want to raise her hopes.

"I don't know!", he finally said. "Maybe because I was very tired. Maybe because I haven't kissed for a long time." He could see that the last sentence _had_ hurt her and before he knew what he was saying, it just slipped out: "Maybe because you mean to me more than anything else." Yeah, great. So much to not raise hopes.

She gaped at him. "What… what did you say?"

He sighed. "Please, forget what I said. Forget what happened."

"Why?" She seemed to be sad again. "Why do you regret it so much?

He turned around so that he could talk to her face to face. "What do you think will happen to me if your father finds out?"

He could see that she hadn't thought about it yet. "He doesn't need to know it.", she said. "I won't say a word!"

"I hope so. It must be our secret, Vivi, otherwise I will lose my job!", he said seriously.

Her nodding was followed by silence. Then she asked him: "Do you really regret it?"

"On the one hand yes, on the other hand no.", he replied. "Yes, because it will cause a lot of trouble if someone finds out and because you have hopes now. And no, because I enjoyed it and it was what I wanted."

She was confused. "I don't understand you. First you say I mean to you more than anything else. Then you say I shouldn't have hopes."

He sighed again. "Vivi, what do you think, how long would it work well? Your father wouldn't accept a relationship between the two of us and playing hide-and-seek would be a very high risk. Plus I don't want to lose my job."

"I understand this, but…" She broke off. She had realized that she was longing for something impossible. "But we can spend this morning together, can't we? Terracotta will come in at least two hours. Will you stay?" She touched his lips with her fingers. "Please… We have only this time!"

He hesitated. But he didn't want to go… "Alright!", he agreed and was rewarded with a bright smile. Before he could sense what she was going to do, she kissed him. First on the tip of his nose, then on his lips.

She laughed at the sight of his surprise. "For now it is okay, isn't it?", she asked.

As a reply, Peru grasped her face and kissed her passionately. Then he stroke her back. He could feel her trembling. She pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

His hand went further down until it reached the seam of her night dress, which should be over her knees, not at her hips. His hands were stroking her back, now without cloth in between. When Vivi sighted in delight, he caressed a bigger part of her back. Suddenly he stopped. Examined by carefully feeling for something. Then he blushed deeply.

"Are you okay?", Vivi asked nervously.

Peru cleared his throat. He needed two attempts to say: "You aren't wearing… anything underneath!", he explained hoarsely. He wanted to pull her dress down, but she gripped his hand.

"Please don't stop!", she whispered. "It's the only time we have together."

Peru sighed. "Why do you make it so hard for me?" He paused for a moment. "You know where this can lead.", he added in a low voice.

She blushed slightly. "I know. But I don't want you to stop…"

He still didn't want to take the risk, but then she kissed him again, kicking all doubts right out of his mind. He continued stroking her back, soon turning to lower parts, and his kisses became more passionate. When his fingers touched her tender spot, she gasped in surprise. Peru on his side was shocked. She. Was. _Wet_.

The emergency bell in his head started to ring, a piercing and urgent voice that told him that this was the point he should quit the game and leave immediately. Because it was his last chance to tug at the rip cord and end this before he would do something very, _very_ stupid.

He didn't listen. Instead he stroked her tender spot. When Vivi's panting became faster, he moved his hands to her breasts, caressing her nipples. Then he looked at her. Her cheeks were red and in her eyes was a glitter, that crashed his emergency bell.

Once the warning voice had disappeared, he no longer restrained himself. He undressed her in a single second and ignoring Vivi's nervous look, he stroked her tender spot again. She couldn't hold back a moan, which made him sure that she agreed with what he was doing – and which proved that she enjoyed it. And he undressing himself added curiosity and desire to her look.

He licked her right nipple, then he sucked it. She purred and he turned to her other nipple. Then his tongue stroke her neck until he reached her lips. Kissing her cravingly, he placed himself between her legs and entered her.

She cried out in pain and he stopped dead. He had felt something tore, and he knew what that meant. Well, he shouldn't be so surprised about it, should he? She would have told him if she'd had sex, like she told him everything else. Nevertheless he was surprised that she was a virgin.

But what was the use of thinking about it, now that they already were in this situation?

Vivi nodded as a sign that it was okay for her when he started moving. He picked a slow pace for the beginning and increased it more and more. They moved in the same rhythm and soon they both panted heavily. Vivi moaned often and cried out when she came; her fingernails marking his back while he came, too.

Exhausted he fell beside her, his mind slowly coming back to work. _What had he done?_ He'd slept with the daughter of his chef, the king; _he'd slept with the princess of this country_! No, even worse, he not only slept with her, he had taken her virginity. Great. If there was a price for the most stupid person, he would fully deserve it. Not the golden one, the platinum one. With a certificate for extraordinary imbecility.

Vivi cuddled up to him and kissed him. "I love you!", she whispered, burying her head at his neck.

Peru didn't replied, but drew her nearer towards him. He was torn between absolute happiness and deep regret. He had deceived the king's trust in him. In the most shameful way. And still he was happy. He hated himself for this.

They stayed like this for quite a while, then Peru got up and dressed himself. "Terracotta will come soon, you should take a shower before.", he recommended without looking at her.

He heard her setting herself up, then a rustle. "What exactly is between you and me now?", she asked.

Now he did look at her. She sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed. His gaze fell on the sheet. "I don't know!", he replied. "It would be the best if we forget it and pretend it never happened."

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Is it that what you want?"

He sighed. "No. But you know it's impossible. Besides, I'm a warrior, the guardian of this country. It's defence had almost cost my life once. It can happen again and then I most likely do not survive."

She bit her lower lip and looked down. "Even if that'll be the case; until then we could be together."

There was silence. Finally he said: "I need time to think about it. And… you better come up with a good excuse for the blood on the sheet, otherwise I don't need to think about us."

He wanted to leave the room, but she called him back. When he turned around, she stood right in front of him. "No matter what will be you decision, I will accept it." She kissed him the way she'd done when she had been a child. First at the right corner of his mouth, then on the left, then on his lips. "Take your time!" She smiled.

Peru opened his mouth, but closed it without having said a word. And what could he reply? Whatever he might say, it would be unnecessary. She knew what he was feeling right now, so she didn't need an explanation.

He only nodded and left the room. On his way to the throne hall he wondered if he could behave towards the king as if nothing had happened.

**tbc**

xXxXxXx

Finally I'm through the event that gets the story under way! I promise, the next chapter will have more plot than this. And I hope that it'll be finished faster than this, I'll give it a try.


End file.
